Better Late Than Never
by I-Dream-With-My-Eyes-Open
Summary: SEQUEL TO "A different Vampire, A different Bella". A lot can change in 85 years; you'll just have to read to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!**

**

* * *

**

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

~70 years after "A different Vampire, A different Bella"~

21st October 2079.

I sighed sadly and canceled the date on the calender. "70 years," I sighed to myself. I picked up a framed picture of Bella I had found in her old home. The picture had turned yellow with age.

"70 years," Alice repeated, standing behind me.

"We never actually got to know her but Edward's taking it so hard. How pathetic," Rosalie thought.

I grunted at her. "Rosalie, you seem to have forgotten my abilities. I heard that."

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Edward, move on. When will you learn that she will never come back?"

"She will come back," I muttered stubbornly. "I will wait forever if I have to. I know she will come back."

"She didn't love you, Edward," Emmett said, suddenly taking my shoulder.

"How do you know that?"

"She lied to you Edward. She came here to kill us--"

"Because they thought we drank from humans! And they never killed us did they?!"

"There are loads of fish in the ocean, Ed. Maybe it's time you moved on. You can wait forever but you can't hold us back while you wait for a stranger."

"Who is this stranger of which you speak? The only strangers I see here are those living in this very house."

~15 years later~

_Click click click_

The annoying clicks of someone's high heels filled the abandoned alley. I watched as the mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows and into the diffused light of a broken, blinking bulb. She stopped.

Beautiful. Her bright blue eyes contrasted with her dark mahogany hair, her cute button nose, her long, slender legs. Beautiful indeed. What a waste.

My laugh filled the alley, echoing.

The girl's heart rate sped up.

_Mmm_... _Tantalizing._

"Whose there?" the girl called out, clutching onto the buttons of her cashmere coat.

I ran behind her. "Nobody," I said in a husky voice.

The girl screamed and ran. I laughed. I love a good chase but she was human. Barely a challenge. In the blink of an eye, my teeth punctured her neck, her blood was flowing down my throat.

Like I said, barely a challenge. Oh, well. It's always nice to play with your food while it lasts.

* * *

**Short. I know. But this is just a "summary" of what Edward was going thru ever since Bella left. Call it a sneak preview :DD later, the REAL story shall begin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Will." Punch. "You." _Riippp_. "Stop." _BOOM!_ "MOVING!" I yelled, ripping the vampire's other arm off and throwing it into the fire. This would have been easier if my Coven was here. What happened? We parted ways. Alyssa, Peter and Louise were hunting vampires in Asia, Circe and Richard were in Australia now (where vampires only hunted at night), Julius was in Las Vegas and I was in New York, killing a newborn.

Richard had said that it would be faster if we just attacked more than one place at a time. So there you go.

I ripped off the newborn's right leg and threw it. It leaned forward and ripped off my ear, loosing balance in the process. I took that opportunity to push the newborn into the fire.

"Good riddance," I huffed fixing my shirt and assessing the damage. I lost my thumb, index finger, and middle finger for my left hand, a small chunk of meat on my neck was missing, the back of my shirt was half gone, my back was scratched, and my jean shorts were untouched but my legs had a few scratch marks here and there. Other than that I was fine. Sure my hair was messed up a little but that could be fixed. But my fingers. Damn, I'll have to look for those.

After finding for my missing body parts, I took duct tape from my jacket--which I had thrown aside earlier--and scotched tape my body parts to the right places. Being born vampire, my healing process took a little more time than the vampires; a minute at the most.

I threw on the jacket, stuffing my hands in my pocket and walked to the hotel.

Just as I walked into the lobby, my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, then mouthed "Room 118" to the woman behind the counter then headed off to my room.

"Hey, snicker doodle."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Lou. 'Sup?" I cradled my phone on my shoulder as I unlocked the door.

"Circe and Richard just called. They're in Asia now. They said that they're in Shanghai now and are going to help out."

"Asia is a big place, you'll need their help. So is there any thing else you'd like to tell me?"

"Yeah, Julius is going back to Forks." Just as he said this, the newspaper headlines caught my eye. "ANOTHER MISSING LOCAL IN FORKS."

"Wow. That's the 8th one this week. Does he suspect it's a vampire?"

"Apparently so. He's just going to check it out for a day or two."

"I think I'll be able to go there tomorrow. You know to make sure--"

Louise chuckled. "No need to explain to me but are you sure?"

I cradled the phone on my shoulder again as I checked to make sure my fingers were fixed under the masking tape. "Hey, I have to get over my loss sometime." I would have convinced Louise but my voice cracked in the last few words.

There was silence on the line and I could imagine Louise pursing his lips. "Okay then."

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"Aly found something. I have to go. You don't mind do you?" Louise asked after a while.

"No, not at all," I sighed. "I love you guys."

"We love you too. And Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted you to know that we will always be here if you need anything. All of us. We miss you and we love you more than you know it."

"I know," I whispered, my eyes tearing up.

"Take care, Isabella."

"You too," I sobbed, putting down the phone.

Still crying, I peeled off all the masking tape and my clothes, proceeding to the shower. It's funny how I seem to do most of my thinking in a hot shower. Staring blankly at the ceiling as I soaked in the bathtub, I thought about what happened the past few years.

Ha. People expected flying cars, portals, time machines and all that crap. But the only working invention is a toaster that has a TV stuck onto it. Big deal.

Julius and I barely spoke for the past few years. Whenever I heard his voice, I couldn't help but cry. It reminded me of Forks and the people there.

Luckily for me, the people there can't stay because the humans would be suspicious. I was not sure if I was grateful or depressed. Either way, I knew one thing: If I went back to Forks, I'd have to reopen old wounds, I'd have to start over.

I'll start fresh. I will not let my past affect this mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: 80%+/- of the characters ain't mine!!! Check out:**

**http://times-up-souled-out(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**http://prison-breakout(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

*stories made by a few friends*

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to Forks, Washington! Population: 2359." I read as I passed the exact same billboard 85 years ago. Except it was covered in moss, the letters were fading and it was rusty. Some people just don't bother anymore.

The town was pretty much the same as the last time I came.

It was just as dull as before... Okay, I stand corrected. It's twice as dull. The paint was no longer wearing off; it was completely gone, leaving pale gray walls, the shop windows were dusty from the inside and about 55% of the shops I passed were closed. Huh, and 70% of the people I passed were old folks.

Hopefully, no one decided to demolish the house Richard had set up. I was feeling pretty exhausted. Hey, what do you expect from a vampire who has run all the way from New York? If you had the option of sleeping and drinking blood for energy, I'm pretty sure you'd choose sleep.

To my relief, the house Richard had built was still standing but as I walked to the house, I noticed 2 things.

1) The house was still in good condition; no vines growing on it, no paint was wearing out.

2) There was a familiar, non-vampire scent surrounding the house.

Oh well.

I stomped my foot in front of the door until a hole appeared under it. I took off my jacket and put down my nap sack, reaching into the hole. My hand was wandering in the hole until it touched something cold and metal. "Gotcha," I grunted as I took out the dirty key. "Richard, Richard, Richard," I sighed to myself as I dusted the key. "You are so predictable sometimes."

I unlocked the door, picked my stuff from the porch, and covered the hole with a potted plant I never new existed. As soon as I locked the door behind me, I rushed to the sofa and transformed into a human, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * * * *

_Knock knock knock_

I sat up, half awake. Huh. I wonder who that might be. Running my hand through the bird's nest on my head, I staggered to the door.

I opened the door slowly and got a shock when a fluffy ball of gold attacked me with licks and barks which was accompanied by laughter in the background. I growled threateningly and the mutt whimpered and went behind a pair of jeans.

"Nice to see you too, Bells," a bright voice said.

I squealed. "JACOB!" I wrapped my hand around is neck then pulled back and took his hands. "How have you been?" I asked, then my hand bumped something cold and metal. I looked down at Jake's hard intertwined with mine then I saw it. "OMYGOD! JAKERS! YOU'RE MARRIED!!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! ANY KIDS?"

"Relax, Bells and, yeah, I was married." His voice broke quite a few times but he cleared his throat and continued. "And yeah, I have two sons." He turned around, "Isaac, Asher! Get over here!"

Two boys, looking around my age came out of the trees, an pale-skinned, black-haired, blue-eyed boy and a younger version of Jacob. When they stood next to Jacob, truthfully, they looked more like brothers than Father and Sons. "Asher, Isaac, meet your aunt Bella. Bella, Asher," he gestured to the mini-Jacob," And Isaac." He gestured to the other boy.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted, smiling. "Oh, where are my manners? Please, come in, come in." They awkwardly maneuvered the plant in the middle of the doorway before I closed the door. "So, please, take a seat," I gestured to the sofa where I had slept.

So once we were settled down, I asked, "So, you're Isaac and you're Asher?" gesturing to the boys. They both nodded silently. I laughed. "Been reading the Bible lately, Jake?"

Jacob shrugged, smiling. "Ironically."

"So, why didn't your wife come along with you?" I asked.

"She passed away, recently. Died of cancer straight after she turned 78."

"78?" I stammered. "You look exactly the same!"

"I don't age, Bella, sadly, it doesn't apply to mates."

"Oh." I whispered. "I'm sorry...." Then it came to me. "Isaac, Asher? How old are you?"

"17," they said together.

I looked at them incredulously. "How long have you been 17 then?"

They looked at each other and exchanged looks as if they were communicating telepathically, then they turned back to me again. "A while," the smirked together, then both busted out laughing.

I turned to Jacob with an eyebrows raised. "Lemme guess, twins?"

All three boys--or men--exchanged more looks then turned back to me. "Yep," they said together. Then we all laughed.

"So what are you doing back here?" Jacob asked, patting his dog's head absently. "I mean it's not that I don't want you here, it's just that I doubt that you expected a welcome party thrown for you."

"Well, I've heard of the alley attacks and decided to check it."

"So you think a vampire is behind all that. I see, need any help?"

"I think I'll do fine on my own, thanks."

"Okay, then, but if you ever need help--"

"I'll call you first," I promised him. "But, wait, how did you know I was back?"

"I didn't. I always tended to the house and ringing the bell made me feel as if you were really there. Truthfully, I was rather shocked when you opened the door."

I smiled. "Okay then. So are you going to stay for dinner?"

"I didn't restock the fridge," Jacob said guiltily.

Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway. "Well, then, I guess it's a good thing I brought Groceries."

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE BLOG PAGES AND COMMENT!!! MY FRIEND WOULD BE REAL HAPPY!!**


End file.
